


Love Is Never Simple

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: When Paula Martin meets Sophie Webster it's like lightning strikes. Their attraction to each other is instant and powerful however Sophie isn't single... She's Isla's new girlfriend. As the couple struggle to fight their attraction to one another its clear that someone is going to get hurt but who?





	1. Lightning Strikes

A quiet night that’s all Paula Martin had wanted. She had had the day from hell after spending all day in court on a case she knew she wouldn’t win. The client had lied from the beginning and now was lingering in a prison cell but her friend and fellow lawyer, Jacqui, had convinced her to come clubbing, something Paula hadn’t done in years. 

“This is what you need Paula and don’t even think about bailing on me” Paula sighs as she shrugs on her blazer. She looks at herself in the long length mirror and nods her head dejectedly. Jacqui whistles as Paula turns around to face her. “Looking good Martin; maybe you’ll finally get back into the saddle” Paula gives her friend a disapproving look at the suggestion of her getting back in the saddle as it were. By saddle Jacqui was referring to relationships and sex. 

“Not a chance Jacs”

“Oh come on Paula isn’t it time you got some? I mean it has been years” Jacqui’s dejected voice was not enough to turn Paula towards the idea of going out and having some random one night stand just for the hell of it. Paula didn’t need sex or a relationship, she was happy being free and single. Her last relationship was with her ex husband and she didn’t want a repeat of that disaster. Paula had loved her ex but his increasingly controlling and jealous behaviour had drove her into the arms of her squash partner, her female squash partner. Judge Rachel Lee. Paula had never told her ex husband that she was bisexual; though she now labelled herself as pansexual because it was truly the person that Paula was attracted to regardless of gender. 

“It has not been years Jacs”

“It’s been long enough” Jacqui pulls at Paula’s blazer lapels and smiles as she takes a step back to admire her friend. Yep she’d made sure Paula pulled tonight because she was looking smoking hot. “I’m not saying get back into a relationship just have some fun, let your hair down okay” Paula sighs and nods her head, giving in to Jacqui’s request to ‘let her hair down’ knowing that if she hadn’t she’d never hear the end of it for the rest of the evening or the next week. 

The bar they were headed to was a regular haunt for them, having spent many a lunch time and happy hour there. Paula was amazed that the staff didn’t know herself, Jacqui or any of her colleagues by name by now. The Gallows Bar, aptly named, was just across the street from the courthouse so it was convenient for all the employees, lawyers and judges to luncheon or just get hammered. The atmosphere was relaxed and sophisticated in the evenings and the bar was easily recognizable as high end. 

“Could I have a pink gin and pink lemonade for my friend and a bourbon with burnt orange for myself please?” Paula says not looking up from her phone. She texts her daughter telling her that she was out with Jacqui and that she may be late home. Isla was the youngest of the children by about forty seconds. She had a twin brother called Marcus, who was currently training to be a pilot in the RAF. 

“Sure” The voice that answers her sounded young yet Paula was still too interested in her phone to look up. Jacqui poaches a table near the window in a quieter area yet close enough to the bar so neither herself or Paula had to travel very far to order their drinks. Paula smiles when she sees she had a reply from Isla then furrows her brow when she reads the message.

‘Bout time Aunt Jacs dragged you out of the house. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Oh and is it okay to bring my new girlfriend over tomorrow morning for breakfast so I can introduce you?’

Girlfriend? What new girlfriend? Paula couldn’t believe that Isla hadn’t mentioned she was in a new relationship. Paula is pleased for her little girl, of course she is, but it would have been nice to be given more of a heads up and a lot of details. 

‘Since when do you have a new girlfriend and why am I just hearing about this now?’ Paula hits send, pushing her phone into her left trouser pocket, before she looks up to be greeted by a stunning young woman pushing the drinks she had ordered towards her. Paula is stunned for a moment before fishing out her card to pay. ‘Okay this is new’ Paula thinks to herself in regards to the instant attraction she felt towards the young woman behind the bar. She had never gone younger since her days travelling around Europe and Africa but she couldn’t deny she was feeling sorely tempted right now.

“That’ll be seven pounds fifty” Paula quickly taps her card and collects her drinks, taking them over to the table Jacqui had picked for them before she is able to continue her chain of thought about the gorgeous young woman who had served her. She could feel a pair of eyes on her has she left the bar and risks glancing behind her as she puts the drinks down on the table. She catches the young woman who had served her looking at her and smiles softly. She still had it after all. 

“You okay Pauls? You’re looking flushed” Paula sits down and looks at Jacqui shaking herself out of her reverie knowing she was being watched. She feels the heat in her cheeks but does nothing to hide it or force it away. It feels good to know that she’s being desired by someone, at least that what she hopes is happening. 

“Oh I’m fine just feeling a little warm is all” Paula strips off her blazer, letting it lie on the back of the chair as she picks her drink up to take a gracious drink of it. The sooner this drink was gone, the quicker she could head back to the bar. “Did you know Isla has a new girlfriend?”

“No I didn’t but good for her; that nasty piece of work she calls an ex needs a good slap for breaking that girl’s heart” Jacqui had grown fond of Isla and Marcus after discovering she and Julian were unable to have children. She had taken on the role of aunt and head babysitter since the twins were babies and Paula couldn’t be more grateful to her friend for doing so. The pair had turned to Jacqui during their parents’ divorce and had sort comfort and reassurance that their world hadn’t ended just taken on a new direction. When Isla discovered that her ex was cheating on her she immediately phoned her mum and then Jacqui, who had rushed around to the Martin house as soon as she had been able and made sure that Isla was going to be okay and that she had another shoulder to cry on if it had been needed. 

“I did slap her and so did Isla”

“I should think so too” Paula chuckles as she downs the rest of her bourbon suddenly feeling the vibration of her phone against her thigh. She fishes out her phone and opens the message Isla had sent her in reply. 

‘It’s new and I didn’t want you to get your hopes up. After Elisa you know how low I was but my new girlfriend has lifted me up and made me realize I’m not sloppy seconds or the trophy girlfriend’ Isla had had such self confidence issues at Eliza and it had been a struggle to get her back on the right track. At least this new girlfriend didn’t expect Isla but anything other than who she is. 

‘Okay and I know. I’m glad this new beaudette is making my little girl happy so yes I’d love to meet her’

‘Thanks Mum. We’ll just wait if you’re not home. Love you xx’ Paula chuckles and pushes her phone towards Jacqui so her friend could read that last reply from Isla. Cheeky bugger. 

“I swear that girl has picked up some of your bad habits Jacs”

“I’ve taught her all I know” Jacqui says through her shit eating grin. At least she wasn’t alone in wanting Paula to have a social life and a sex life. She knew Isla was worried about her mum and the amount she was working, leaving no time to socialise or meet anyone. However that could be all about to change. Jacqui notices the young barmaid whose eyes were fixed on Paula and she cocks her eyebrow in amusement, curiosity and excitement. Paula had an admirer and a very beautiful one at that. “That young barmaid hasn’t taken her eyes off you since you sat down” Paula casts a glance towards the young barmaid that had been watching her causing the young woman to look away embarrassed at being caught staring. Even from where she was sitting she could see the red taint of a blush glancing the barmaid’s cheeks and it made Paula feel giddy. 

“Hmm I am aware”

“Go and talk to her” Paula looks at Jacqui as if she had grown another head. It wasn’t as if the thought hadn’t crossed her mind given how quickly she had drank her first bourbon of the evening yet the idea of flirting with someone so much younger than her scared her and made her second guess whether or not she should go over to the bar and begin to talk with the young woman that was obviously attracted to her. 

“Jacs come on she’s Isla’s age for goodness sake” The protest is weak but enough to get Jacqui a little wound up over her friend’s avoidance to meet someone new. 

“I only said for you to go and talk to her not shag her on the bar” Paula flushes red as images of taking the young woman on the bar whiz through her mind. She quickly gets her thoughts and her arousal under control. She hadn’t felt like this in… well ever. She and her ex husband had to work at their relationship, at that spark between them unlike this instant attraction between herself and the young woman working the bar. “And age is just a number these days” Jacqui sighs glancing over at the empty bar. The young woman was still watching Paula as she restocked the fridge. It was clear that the young woman was, at the very least, intrigued by Paula and that Paula was, in theory, intrigued about the beauty in return. “Look the bar is quiet and I doubt it’ll get busy before nine o clock; what’s the harm in talking to her?” Paula sighs and looks at the empty tumbler on the table. She knows she could do with another drink. Why couldn’t she just kill two birds with one stone? Get a drink and talk to the gorgeous young barmaid that was clearly interested in her as well as get Jacqui off her back.

“Fine if it’ll stop you pestering me and you accosting the poor girl later on just before we leave for her phone number” Paula gets up and heads back to the bar empty glass in hand. She places the tumbler on the bar and smiles at the young woman as she stands from kneeling on the floor. “Same again please and this time I’ll be rather more polite and look at you whilst I’m ordering” The young woman was gorgeous. She had flowing brunette locks that fell past her shoulders, stunning eyes… if Paula was being honest everything about this young woman was gorgeous. 

“Bourbon with burnt orange right?” 

“Yes that’s right” The young woman sets about making Paula’s favorite tipple knowing that she was being watched by the older woman. “I’m Paula by the way” The young woman adds a cube of ice and comes back over to Paula glass in hand. 

“Sophie and this one is on me” Sophie. A beautiful name to go with a beautiful person. Paula toasts Sophie and takes a sip of her drink, her eyes never straying from the young woman in front of her. “I have a break in ten minutes if you fancy joining me?” There was no way Paula was going to pass up this chance to get to know Sophie. Not in this lifetime.

“I’d love to” The pair smile at each other, both now fully aware of the attraction between them however Sophie was keeping something big from the woman she intended on flirting with for the rest of the evening. She had a girlfriend.


	2. Getting to Know You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie get to know a little more about each other leading Sophie to make an offer neither of them can refuse, swearing to herself that her new girlfriend would never find out about what was about to happen between herself and Paula.

Chapter 2

“So Sophie how long have you been working here? It’s just I’ve never seen you in here before” The pair move to the end of the bar, Sophie sitting down taking the weight off her feet. She had another couple of hours of this. She gets a better look at the woman who had peaked her interest, a woman she shouldn’t be talking to, a woman that could lead her to destroy her new relationship before it’s really begun. The woman’s deep chocolate eyes were stunning and Sophie knew she could easily fall into them and get lost. Paula was stunning to look at for a woman who was, probably, in her late forties, early fifties she looked beyond amazing. Her voice was like liquid sex, to Sophie it was clear that Paula oozes charisma and confidence yet she could see that Paula was also a tiny bit out of her comfort zone right now; it had been a long time since she had done this. 

“I’ve been working here a few weeks; I used to be the manager of a restaurant called Speed Daal but it became too much so I decided to quit and got a job here” That would explain why Paula hadn’t seen Sophie around. It had been about two months since she had had time to come to the Gallows for lunch, a drink or anything else for that matter. She had let work dominate her life and she knew she was paying for it when it came to her social life and her friendships that she had worked so hard to build over the years. 

“You were a restaurant manager? Wow you must be good considering how young you are” Sophie blushes fiercely at Paula’s comment and takes a sip of her orange juice to try and hide the redness of her cheeks. She knew she had failed in that task miserably yet still tried anyway.

“In truth the guy who set the restaurant up only gave me the job as a favour” Paula knew, deep down, that probably wasn’t the case but she could sense that Sophie had self belief issues because she had seen the same negative attitude in Isla after her break up with Eliza. “I’m studying hospitality at college and having hands on experience at management level helps my prospects” College. Christ Sophie must be younger than she thought. ‘Paula what are you doing? You’re chatting to a young woman that could be twenty, twenty one; a young woman that is more half your age’ 

“Still to be in a position of complete authority at such a young age; it’s remarkable” The thought train that was plowing through her mind didn’t stop Paula from wanting to talk to Sophie, to get to know the young woman because she was too intrigued about and too attracted to Sophie. After all what was it Jacqui said? Age is just a number. 

“Thank you” Sophie feels more at ease with Paula now that it was obvious that she was making an effort to get to know her before making her move. Paula was respectful. Not many women like that about especially those in positions of success such as lawyers and judges. Sophie had experienced enough arrogance and overconfidence in this bar since she started to last a lifetime yet she didn’t want to leave. She was having too much fun people watching. “What about you? What do you do for a living?” Paula takes a generous sip of her bourbon before answering Sophie’s question.

“I’m a lawyer”

“Explains why you’re in here” Sophie could tell that Paula wasn’t like the other lawyers that came in here. There was a laid back approach to Paula. She was relatable and not up her own backside like the rest of them that came in here.m “Come here often do you?” Paula shakes her head, finishing the rest of her drink off. 

“Whenever time permits it” She slides the empty glass onto the bar, curling her hands into her lap. She needed to keep her hands to herself and away from Sophie. 

“So what made you find time today?” Sophie glances at Paula’s hands tightly curled around each other in the older woman’s lap and she smiles inwardly knowing that Paula was doing it deliberately so she wouldn’t reach out to her. 

“My friend over there dragged me out of the house” Paula points Jacqui out to Sophie, the woman winking at Sophie before giving them a sly toast. Sophie chuckles and shakes her head at Jacqui’s antics. She feels a little sorry for Paula because of the older woman’s obvious embarrassment about her friend’s part in Paula coming over to talk to her. 

“So you’re here under duress then?”

“At first I was but now…” Paula looks Sophie directly in the face, the glint in her eyes obvious and those deep pools swimming with mischief and desire. “Completely and utterly my choice” Seeing that mischief and desire in Paula’s eyes makes Sophie fall into them a little deeper. She knew getting lost in those pools was a bad idea but she just couldn’t help it. “After all it isn’t everyday that a beautiful young woman catches my attention and weakens my resolve” Paula’s directness was a turn on, a huge turn on and Sophie shifts on her stool, taking a rather large sip of her orange juice. She was playing a dangerous game but she just couldn’t force herself to put it to an end and tell the woman that she was in a relationship and happy. She felt that if she did that she’d be letting a chance to experience the thrill of playing with fire pass her by. She could see the smirk on Paula’s lips and realises that the older woman had noticed how flustered and aroused she had become so Sophie decided to change the direction of the conversation. 

“So Paula apart from being a lawyer and a smooth operator what else do you do with your time?”

“Not a lot I’m afraid I’m married to the job” Which was true. Paula loves her job and wouldn’t trade it for the world. She had worked too hard and made too many sacrifices to throw it all away. She had her own law firm, which was very successful and a fantastic reputation among the legal community. She had made her name and intended to make sure that it remained one of the top ones when it came to legal representation. “What about you? Apart from college and working here part time what do you do in your free time?”

“Not a lot. Between college and here I don’t have a lot of free time and what I do get I spend looking after my little brother” 

“You have siblings?” Sophie nods her head, the smile that pulls at her lips almost sad in a way. Paula senses that there is some sadness somewhere in this story. She prays that Sophie hasn’t lost a brother or sister.

“Yeah I have an older sister and a little brother. Rosie is a television celebrity in Japan and the States. It was always her dream and she is a enough of a drama queen to be good at her job” Wow Paula thought to herself. Sophie had a famous sister. Not many people can boast that but there was a hint of sadness in her admission about Rosie. Sophie misses her sister and that was understandable in Paula’s eyes. They must have been close growing up. 

“And your brother?” Paula could see the sadness and regret fall across Sophie’s face. Oh no. Please no. Please don’t say her brother passed away? 

“Jack. He lost his foot to sepsis earlier this year.” Relief fills Paula’s body yet there was also a slice of sadness. He must be young given Sophie’s deep sadness and regret about the situation. 

“That’s terrible… how’s he coping?”

“At first he struggled. We all did but he’s getting there.”

“That’s good to hear” Paula catches Sophie glance at her watch and realizes that the young woman must be due off her break. She really wants to continue spending time with Sophie, she was deeply intrigued by her and wanted to get to know her more. Maybe if they swapped numbers, made arrangements to meet up...

“I had better get back to work…”

“Yes I suppose you should…” Sophie sees the disappointment on Paula’s face and feels the same disappointment swell within her. She didn’t want this conversation to end either, she didn’t want to part after just a precious few minutes even though she knew she should and forget about Paula and concentrate on her new relationship.

“I finish at ten...“ Paula swallows the lump that had formed in her throat as she tries to look confidently at Sophie. Oh this was happening and Paula felt enthralled by it all. This was most certainly happening. 

“Are you asking me to hang around so we can get to know each other a little better?”

“What if I am?” Sophie brushes her fingers against Paula’s tightly interlinked ones and looks at her with desire and wanton, a desire and wanton Paula could not ignore. 

“I’ll wait for you by the staff entrance” Paula says quietly as she stands from her barstool. Sophie wasn’t going to ask how the older woman knew where the staff entrance was because it didn’t really matter.

“I look forward to it” Sophie murmurs back as Paula walks back over to Jacqui, Sophie’s orange juice now in hand. The young woman chuckles but does nothing to stop Paula was drinking the rest of it knowing she could easily get another one. Sophie knows that her new girlfriend wouldn’t need to know about this and she was going to make sure that she didn’t find out.


	3. Beginning of the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Paula make good what was promised earlier in the evening.

Chapter 3

Jacqui was wearing a shit eating grin when Paula made her way back to the table. She crosses her arms over her chest and gives her friend a knowing look as she sits down. 

“So…” Paula slides the glass of orange that she had taken from Sophie on to the table as she sits down. The smile on her face tells Jacqui the whole story. Paula had just gotten lucky. 

“I’m meeting her at ten after her shift finishes” Paula sits back in her chair and looks over at Sophie, who was watching her again as she restocked the cider fridge. Jacqui sees the look between the women and chuckles. Apparently they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. 

“I take it you won’t be going home then”

“A lady never tells” Paula downs the rest of the orange juice she had taken from Sophie, sliding the now empty glass back on the table. She knew fine well she wouldn’t be going home this evening. 

“I’m pleased you’re finally getting back in the saddle Paula, if anyone deserves to be happy it’s you” Paula smiles at her friend and reaches over to squeeze her hand. After Tim and their failed marriage she had put her off relationships even her affair with her squash partner had fizzled out after her divorce. She and Rachel weren’t really compatible as partners but the sex had been fantastic. 

“Thanks Jacs”

Jacqui leaves the bar around half nine hugging her friend and wishing good luck for the evening. Paula sits back down and relaxes for the next half an hour as she gathers her confidence for the evening ahead. She wasn’t nervous but she was feeling the pressure of being able to give Sophie a good night. 

When the clock strikes ten Paula looks at Sophie and smiles softly as she downs the glass of water she had before picking up her jacket and heading out of the bar. The young woman takes a deep breath as she watches Paula up and leave. She heads out back grabbing her jacket and bag. She takes a deep breath as she heads out, finding Paula leaning up against the wall waiting for her. 

“Hello again”

“Hi…” Paula pushes herself off the wall and takes one of Sophie’s hands in her own, finally able to touch the young woman after a long wait. Sophie takes a step towards Paula and decides to take the plunge. She captures Paula’s lips in a tentative first kiss. Paula wraps her arms around Sophie’s waist and moves to deepen the kiss, running her tongue across Sophie’s lips encouraging the young woman to out her mouth. Sophie moans as Paula’s tongue slips passed her lips. She had never been kissed like this. This was incredible.

“I think we better take this somewhere more private don’t you?” Paula says breathlessly as she breaks the kiss. She rests her forehead against Sophie’s, trying to regain her breath. What a kiss. Sophie certainly knew what she was doing. Paula couldn’t remember a kiss ever being like that. 

“Yep” Sophie takes Paula’s hand in her own and pulls her towards her car. The sooner she got Paula back home, the better because she could already tell this was going to be a night she wasn’t going to forget in a hurry. 

It didn’t take them long to reach Sophie’s home, which she shared with her Dad and her little brother. Luckily for herself and Paula the pair were away on a trip with the sepsis support group they had joined after Jack was released from hospital. Sophie hurriedly unlocks the door and pulls Paula inside before kicking the door shut. Paula pulls Sophie into her body and presses open mouth kisses across the young woman’s exposed neck and collarbone.

“Paula…” Sophie feels as if her skin is on fire with every kiss that was pressed against it. What was Paula doing to her? This was beyond anything she had ever experienced before and they hadn’t even made it to her bed yet. 

“You’re gorgeous Sophie I can’t wait to touch you” Sophie moans as Paula hits one of her erogenous spots on her neck. She grips Paula’s blazer and fists the material up as her arousal continues to grow. She had to get Paula upstairs before she took her against the wall. 

“Upstairs. First door on your right” Paula pulls away from Sophie and guides them upstairs. Sophie’s legs were feeling like jelly and Paula’s nerves had settled down. There was no way she’d mess this up considering how reactive Sophie was to her touch. Entering the bedroom, she leaves Sophie to shut the door before she pulls the young woman back into her arms. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done something like this.” There are the nerves that Paula thought had gone away but she had been wrong. The way Sophie looks at her makes her realise that it was okay to be nervous and, perhaps, Sophie was in the same position as her. 

“Me too” Sophie pushes Paula’s blazer from her shoulders and down her arms tossing it aside, not really caring where it lands. She just wants Paula naked and writhing under her mouth and fingers. It was like a well rehearsed dance the way the pair undressed each other, it was like they had been doing it for years. Once they were naked Paula looks away shyly as Sophie rakes her eyes across her body. “Don’t look away… you’re stunning Paula” 

“And you are absolutely gorgeous Sophie” Paula had never been embarrassed by her body but she had never slept with someone who is half her age before. Compared to Sophie she must look saggy and unattractive but hearing Sophie say she was stunning made all those fears disappear. 

“Get on the bed. I need to taste you Paula” Paula flushes and her arousal spikes at Sophie’s directness. She was the one usually dominating when it came to sex but to be the one being dominated was a huge turn on. The older woman does as Sophie tells her and lays back on the bed, lifting her head to see Sophie dropping to her knees at the base of the bed. She feels Sophie wraps her arms around her thighs tugging her closer to the end of the bed and grips the sheets when Sophie’s mouth descends on her already sensitive clit.

“Sophie… Oh” Paula drops her head back against the duvet, Sophie’s arms preventing her from her bucking into the young woman’s mouth. A mouth that was driving her insane. “Sophie…” Sophie’s mouth works Paula’s clit nipping and sucking at her lover’s sensitive bundle. Sophie moans at how good Paula tastes desperately seeking more from her. The desperation to sink her fingers inside of Paula was becoming unbearable but she wanted to milk Paula for all she was, pushing the older woman to the brink of orgasm before doing so. “Yes baby… oh yes” Sophie looks up at Paula and sees the woman writhing under the pleasure that her mouth was giving her and she so wanted to do this over and over but she knew that this could only be one night and that she had to make the most of it. Feeling Paula trying to buck her hips more wildly Sophie realises that the older woman was on the brink so she slips two fingers into Paula, her walls immediately contracting around Sophie’s fingers “Sophie!” Paula throws an arm over her face she cries out in orgasm. Now half free of Sophie’s arms keeping her against the duvet she bucks her hips wildly as she rides out of her intense orgasm against Sophie’s mouth and fingers. Once the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced die away she lays against the duvet spent and utterly sated. She feels Sophie kiss a path up her naked body and moans when she tastes herself on the young woman’s lips. “Oh my god…”

“You are amazing. You taste amazing” Sophie draws slow patterns against Paula’s stomach with her soaked fingers and smiles at the spent woman in front of her. She had never had such a responsive lover before and she had never known herself to just know what her lover would like as she did with Paula. 

“I’ve never experienced anything like that before” Paula had had many girlfriends when she was younger but the sex she had had with them didn’t even come close to what she had just experienced with Sophie. It was mind blowing. She knows there is this connection with Sophie but she also knows this was a one time thing. Sophie was too young and had too much of her life ahead of her to be stuck in a relationship with someone in their late forties. “Christ Sophie…”

“I’ve never had such a responsive lover before. I knew exactly what would make you come and that has never happened to me before” Paula knew that to be true. Sophie had hit all the right spots at the right time and had made her come harder than ever before. Could she go back to having no sex life after this? Could she just let Sophie walk out of her life after this age difference be damned? 

“Let’s see if I can return the favour?” Paula flips them over so she was on top of Sophie and presses a fierce kiss to the young woman’s lips. If this was the beginning of the end for their one night stand then she’d make sure she left an impression and memories that Sophie wouldn’t forget in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie tells Paula the truth about her current relationship status leaving them both in an impossible position.

Chapter 4

Paula pushes her thigh between Sophie’s legs pressing against the young woman’s sex. She stifles the moan that comes from Sophie with her kiss and presses her thigh harder against Sophie’s sex. She wants to explore the young woman but knows that she doesn’t have time to give Sophie the pleasure she deserves and what she wanted to give her. Paula trails her hand down Sophie’s body, taking as much as the soft, supple skin as she can. She couldn’t believe this beautiful woman was interested in her but here they were. 

“Please Paula I need you” Sophie’s soft plea pushes Paula’s want to make love to the young woman over the edge and the lawyer presses two fingers against Sophie’s clit. She slowly circles Sophie’s clit teasing the young woman. Paula looks into Sophie’s face and sees the complete look of pleasure. She was making Sophie feel like this. “Oh god…”

“That feel good darling?” Sophie arches into Paula’s touch, her hips gyrating with each circle that the older woman draws around her clit. What was Paula doing to her? It wasn’t like this with her new girlfriend. The sex was good but this was unbelievable. 

“So good; don’t stop” The loaded tone of Sophie’s voice only makes Paula want the young woman more. For this one night there was going to be nothing but pure abandonment and lust. A release for both of them, a much needed one. 

“I don’t intend to” Paula slips her fingers through Sophie’s soaked folds; she couldn’t believe she had made this young woman so aroused. “Do you want me inside Sophie?” The heated whisper makes Sophie moan at the thought of the feeling Paula inside of her, her fingers buried in her arching sex 

“Please” Paula ducks her head and smiles against Sophie’s neck as she eases a finger into the young woman. “Paula…” Paula presses soft kisses to the naked flesh under her lips as she thrusts her finger in and out of Sophie. The moans that her actions illicit from the young woman spurs Paula on to thrust harder and deeper “Oh my god” 

“That feel good baby? Because you feel amazing” Sophie turns her head and buries her face in Paula’s hair. This woman was driving her insane. She pants hard and quick into the woman’s hair as she feels her orgasm building fast. Paula was going to make her come harder than she ever had before. “You’re close baby I can feel you clenching around me” Sophie bucks her hips wildly, her moans growing louder as her orgasm comes crashing down through her like a tidal wave. 

“Paula!” The older woman stills her finger allowing Sophie to ride out her orgasm. Once the young woman stills Paula presses a soft kiss to Sophie’s lips and smiles at the sight in front of her. Sophie’s breathing was erratic and labored, her eyes squeezed tightly shut; she had done that, she had made Sophie come as hard as she had ever made any one come. “What did you do to me?” Sophie’s breathy question makes Paula chuckle as she leans down once more to peck the young woman’s lips. “That was amazing”

“Yes it was” Paula rolls away from Sophie and looks across at her a soft smile pulling at her lips. The young woman regains her composure and turns her head to look at Paula in return. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done something like this” Sophie reaches over and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Paula’s ear, out of the older woman’s eye line. Sophie takes a deep breath and leans across to peck Paula’s lips. 

“I hadn’t noticed” 

“Would-would you like my mobile number?” Paula’s voice cracks with nerves and uncertainty. She knows that she’s putting herself on the line, opening herself up to a new relationship. She wasn’t expecting to have such a strong connection with Sophie but it was there.

“Paula… I haven’t exactly been honest with you” Paula looks at Sophie with curiosity in her eyes. What she saw in Sophie’s eyes scared her. Sophie was hiding something from her.

“What do you mean?” Sophie sits up and looks at Paula with so much remorse and sadness in her eyes. She had never expected to have this connection with the older woman but it was there and she needed to put a stop to it before one night turns into a fully blown affair. She couldn’t break her girlfriend’s heart; not now. 

“I-I’m not single” Paula sits up as Sophie turns her head away ashamed that she had betrayed her girlfriend. Paula takes a moment to allow Sophie’s words to sink in before blowing up. 

“Wh-Tell me you’re kidding Sophie?” Paula is up and out of the bed feeling so foolish and used. She begins to collect her clothes from the bedroom floor, furious with herself and with Sophie.

“I- I’m sorry I just couldn’t keep myself from wanting you” There are tears in Sophie’s eyes and deep emotion in the young woman’s voice that almost makes Paula break and crawl back into bed but the older woman knew she couldn’t, she mustn’t. 

“For goodness’s sake Sophie!” Paula pulls her clothes back on as quickly as she could, needing to get away from the young woman who had just shattered the idea of getting back into a relationship. She could have seen herself in a relationship with Sophie and being very happy.

“I’m sorry” Paula turns to look at the young woman, who had now covered herself up and had the right to look ashamed of her actions and behavior. Paula finishes buttoning up her shirt and picks up her jacket. 

“Are you really? Well good for you Sophie” Paula pulls on her jacket and tidies her collar up. She looks down at the floor and shakes her head. She had been so foolish and stupid. “The first time I put myself out there…”

“I don’t regret this”

“I do” With that Paula walks out the door and out of Sophie’s life. She was not going to be the one to break up a relationship, not when she knew what an affair or an ill thought out one night stand can do to a relationship and she wanted no part of it; no matter how beautiful or alluring the woman in question was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before and Paula finally meets Isla's girlfriend... What could possibly go wrong?

Chapter 5

Paula grabs a cab by the tram station, her stomach churns knowing she had just been used for some sleazy one night stand. She had been so attracted to Sophie that it had blinded her to the possibility that Sophie could have already been in a relationship. She pushes away the tears and tries to forget the night she had just shared with a young woman who she thought could have given her reason to hope that she may have found someone she could be happy with after a tremulous few years. Damn Jacqui for dragging her out tonight. 

Sophie was curled up tight in a ball knowing she shouldn’t have done what she’s just done but she couldn’t help it. Paula was so alluring and so confident even though the older woman hadn’t felt it. The sex had been incredible and now she had just shattered Paula’s idea of them being able to see each other again. What had she done? She couldn’t tell her new girlfriend because of the history of cheating when she came to her new partner’s ex. She had just done what her girlfriend had feared would happen. This was a disaster. 

The next morning Paula emerges from her study where she had spent the rest of her evening sleeping on the lounger in there. She hadn’t wanted to go upstairs just in case she disturbed Isla. She didn’t want to face her daughter knowing that the young woman would be asking questions she didn’t really want to answer. 

“Mum? I didn’t hear you come in” Paula’s smile was forced as she turns to see Isla heading into the kitchen. “Everything okay? Did you have a good evening with Auntie Jacs?”

“I came home late last night and slept in the study. I didn’t want to disturb you” Paula pours out two cups of coffee and pushes one over to Isla, the young woman sitting down at the breakfast bar smiling up at her mum gratefully “And yeah it was good to relax.” Paula takes a sip of her coffee and sits opposite her daughter 

“Meet anyone?” Paula’s stomach churns again at the memory of last night. She smiles weakly and shakes her head. She couldn’t be honest with her daughter. She didn’t want to be. “Shame” Paula takes a sip of her coffee before clearing her throat before speaking again.

“So what time is your new girlfriend coming around for breakfast?” Paula knows she needs to pull herself together and put a smile on her face to meet Isla’s new girlfriend. As hard as it might be for her this morning she needs to be Isla’s mother who was going to get to know her daughter’s girlfriend. 

“In about an hour. She was working last night so we decided to make a late breakfast” 

“I’ll get started on making the famous Martin breakfast then” Paula downs the rest of her coffee and slides off the stool. She loves cooking and the Martin breakfast was something that always went down well with guests and friends. 

“Thanks Mum” Paula breaks out the bacon, eggs, waffles and syrup and gets started on the breakfast. Isla finishes the rest of her coffee and puts her dirty cup in the dishwasher before moving to help her mum with the breakfast. 

“What’s your plans for today then?” Isla breaks the eggs into the mixing bowl her mum had just pulled out of the cupboard and gives them a good whisk up before adding some pepper. 

“Going to head into town and do some shopping what about you?” Paula knows she needed to make an appearance at the office. She had a mountain of paperwork to get through and a number of cases to look through as well. Paula also recognizes a chance to keep her mind away from the events of the previous evening and the woman who had used her for a quick lay.

“I need to head into the office for a bit. Need to do some paperwork and sort out my case files” Isla puts the eggs in the frying pan ready just to cook up a few minutes before her new girlfriend was to arrive. The young Martin leans back on the kitchen worktop and looks at her mother. She knew that without her mum’s hard work they wouldn’t be living as comfortably as they do. Isla knew she was privileged yet she didn’t allow that to dictate her friendship circle or her vision of the future. 

“You work too hard mum” Paula puts the sausages she had decided to add to the Martin breakfast special into the oven and looks up at her daughter. She knows Isla is right but she didn’t mind because it gave her a purpose and a decent living. 

“Perhaps but I love my job and I am very good at it” Paula knew that the waffles and bacon wouldn’t take long in the oven so she leaves them to one side until she was ready to put them in the oven. 

“I hope you like her, my girlfriend” Paula looks at Isla and takes a deep breath. She was going to try to like Isla’s new girlfriend but the shadow of Eliza’s betrayal rested heavily over this breakfast. She didn’t want her little girl getting hurt again. 

“I’m sure I will as long as she doesn’t break your heart and treat you like crap like Eliza did”

“She isn’t like that” Isla says determinedly despite knowing little about her new girlfriend. Her new girlfriend wasn’t anything like Eliza and Isla was so relieved by that. She knew she could be very happy and hopes she would be. 

“You said the same thing about Eliza and look what happened” Paula had hit the nail on the head with that observation but Isla knew that she’d never fall for someone like Eliza ever again. Paula takes a deep breath and looks at her daughter with anxious yet understanding eyes. “I’m not trying to be negative Isla, I just don’t want you getting hurt like that again” Isla can see the anxiety and concern in her mother’s eyes and finds herself looking to reassure her mother but can’t seem to find the words to do so. She knew that she could be faced with the prospect of having her heartbroken again but didn’t want to think about it. 

“I know”

“I promise to behave and be the supportive mum okay” Isla walks over to her mum and wraps her arms around her mother. Paula is surprised by the gesture but returns the embrace and holds her daughter close. She knows that Isla must need the affection and is all too happy to show her daughter she’s safe and that she’s supported. 

About forty minutes later the front door bell rings and Isla rushes to the door whilst Paula finishes cooking off the Martin Breakfast Special. Isla throws the door open and pulls her new girlfriend into a kiss. 

“Hey you. Come on in my mum is just finishing off cooking breakfast” Isla lets her new girlfriend into the house and then starts to pull her through to the kitchen. “How was work last night?” Before her girlfriend could answer the couple enter the kitchen and Isla pulls her girlfriend to a stop. “Mum. This is Sophie, my girlfriend” Paula nearly drops the tray of sausages as she lays eyes on Isla’s girlfriend. Sophie… the Sophie from last night, the Sophie who wasn’t exactly single, the Sophie who had cheated on her girlfriend, Paula’s own daughter. “Sophie this is my mum Paula” Sophie couldn’t believe what was happening. This was a joke; right? It had to be a joke. She had cheated on Isla with Isla’s own mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward meeting for Sophie and Paula as Isla fails to sense the tension between her girlfriend and her mother.

Chapter 6

Paula shakes herself out of her stunned and angry reverie and approaches Sophie, her hand extended in greeting. The young woman wordlessly reaches out and shakes Paula's hand knowing exactly where those fingers had been last night. 

"It's nice to meet you Sophie. I must admit it was a surprise to find out my daughter had a new girlfriend so I know next to nothing about you" Paula keeps her face neutral as she withdraws her hand. She knew more about Sophie then she should or wanted to. She knew Sophie was at college, that she used to manage a restaurant and that she worked at the pub to help her through college oh and that she was a first rate liar and cheat.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms Martin." Sophie is shaking inside. This was unbelievable. Apparently it was a really small world right now and Sophie just wanted that world to open up beneath her feet and swallow her whole.

"Isla why don't you get Sophie a cup of coffee whilst I finish up breakfast?" Thankfully for both women Isla didn't seem to have picked up on the strained and tense atmosphere that had surrounded the meeting. Sophie gives Isla a forced smile as the young Martin moves towards the kettle. "So Sophie what is it that you do?" Sophie takes a seat at the breakfast bar before taking a deep breath. She couldn't bring herself to look at Paula in fear of seeing the disgust and animosity she knew was shining in Paula's eyes and Sophie really didn't blame her for feeling the way she knew Paula was feeling.

"I'm studying hospitality at college. I work part time at a bar in town at weekends"

"How did you meet Isla?"

"She came into the bar one evening with her friends. We just got chatting and she asked me out on a date" Paula feels herself bristle seeing the similarities between her meeting Sophie and Isla meeting Sophie. As if this situation wasn’t complicated and messed up enough as it was. 

“Here you go baby” Isla puts the cup of coffee she had made Sophie down in front of her young woman and sits down next to her girlfriend. She still couldn’t sense the tension between Sophie and her mum. “Sophie works at The Gallows; didn’t you go there last night with Aunt Jacqui mum?” Paula tenses a little as she plates up the breakfast and puts the full stacked plates of sausages, bacon, eggs and waffles out on the breakfast bar. She looks at Isla and gives her daughter a small smile. 

“Eh we only stayed for one drink before heading somewhere else” Paula never had been a very good liar but she hopes that this time that she would succeed in doing just that. “Jacqui didn’t stay out very long afterwards. She had court this morning and didn’t want to face Judge Bergen with a hangover” Isla chuckles, taking a couple of sausages and putting them on her plate. She drizzles them in syrup before added an egg and two rashers of bacon on top. “On that note I better give Jacs a ring. Excuse me” Paula makes a quick escape from the kitchen and heads into her study, closing the door firmly. She hits the speed dial number that she had saved Jacqui’s number under and sighs when she gets her friend’s voicemail. She checks the time and realises Jacqui will have just gone into trial. “Jacs I need to speak to you as soon as you get this. I’ve done something terrible… Call me when you get this” Paula sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She had to face this and do it without letting Isla know what had happened between herself and Sophie.

“Your mum seems nice” Sophie says taking a couple of rashers of bacon and an egg. She wasn’t up for eating but knew that Isla would catch on there was something wrong if she didn’t make an effort. “A lot cooler than my mum” That was an understatement and probably the wrong statement given what had occurred between them the previous evening. 

“She’s in a bit of a mood this morning if I’m being honest. She’s been dead cagey about something”

“Maybe it’s something to do with her work Isls”

“Yeah maybe you’re right”

“Whose right about what?” Paula says as she comes back into the kitchen. She gives Sophie a quick glance before taking a seat at the breakfast bar. The young woman swallows the lump in her throat knowing she and Paula needed to talk and soon or else the tension between them would only get worse and more noticeably. 

“Is everything okay Mum?” Paula looks at her daughter as she takes a couple of waffles from the stack. She gives her daughter the best fake smile she can muster as she nods her head hoping it would curb Isla from asking anymore questions “It’s just you seem a little moody this morning”

“I’m just tired Isla; work is hectic at the minute and it didn’t help that I slept in the study last night” Paula’s answer seems to placate her daughter and the trio tuck into their breakfasts. Paula knew that she and Sophie needed to talk and it had been sooner rather than later if they were to move forward.

“Listen babe why don’t you go and get ready? I think we should let your mum get some rest” Isla looks at Sophie and then at her mum before nodding her head and leaving the breakfast bar. Isla knew Sophie was right; her mum needed to rest before she headed into the office. Sophie waits until she’s sure Isla is out of earshot before turning to Paula “I take it you didn’t get much sleep last night?” Paula looks at Sophie properly for the first time since the young woman came into the house. She takes a deep breath and swallows the lump in her throat. “I know I didn’t”

“Don’t” Paula picks up her empty plate and turns to leave the breakfast bar so she could put her dishes in the dishwasher. “Just don’t” Sophie looks down at the breakfast bar and takes a deep breath before going to speak again. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you”

“You didn’t just lie to me Sophie; Christ you’re dating my daughter have you idea how dirty I feel? How repugnant our actions were last night?” Paula turns to Sophie, her eyes full of differing emotions, her mind fighting with itself. She couldn’t deny she was still attracted to Sophie but there was no way she could ever act on it again. “You know what Isla has been through with her ex-girlfriend and it’s happened again” Sophie gets up and approaches Paula, the older woman taking a step away from the young woman putting distance between herself and Sophie. The young woman sighs and keeps her distance from Paula not wanting to make the older woman uncomfortable. 

“I didn’t plan for last night to happen but it did and I meant what I said last night Paula. I don’t regret it” Paula takes a deep breath and turns to look at Sophie. She steels herself and her voice before speaking again. 

“And I meant what I said Sophie I do regret it and I will not, cannot, be responsible for destroying my daughter” Sophie sighs and looks down at the tiled floor. She knew that this would be Paula’s reaction and rightly so. If Isla ever found out she’d be heartbroken and more. She’d never forgive either of them for doing what they did. “Forget last night ever happened Sophie” Sophie nods her head and backs away from Paula just as Isla’s footsteps echo down the stairs. She knew that Isla could never know about what happened between herself and Paula and that they’d never be together again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla talks to Sophie about the possibility of her traveling with two of her friends however what will Paula say to her daughter's request and could this lead to the rekindling of the affair between Paula and Sophie?

Chapter 7

Three weeks later

The tensions between Sophie and Paula had not eased. Every time Sophie stayed over Paula couldn’t push down the feelings of want that the young woman evoked in her. She knew exactly what Sophie and Isla were doing when they were alone and she could barely stand to be in the same house as them at times. However what Paula didn’t know was that Isla was planning a trip, a trip that Sophie was actively encouraging. 

“Baby if you don’t go then you’ll regret it.” Sophie knows what regret feels like especially when it came to not going after what you want. She had wanted to travel but hadn’t found the courage to go through with it and now she was stuck living with her dad, a dead-end job and a really messy love life.

“But what about us? I mean we’re still so new” Sophie looks like at Isla and smiles softly. It was understandable for Isla to be concerned about their relatively new relationship but they could make it work. She wanted to make it work despite the continuous pull she felt towards Paula. 

“I’ll still be here when you get back. It’s only three months and there is such a thing as facetime”

“That’s true” Isla smiles gratefully at Sophie and pulls her into a tight embrace. Isla nuzzles her partner’s neck and breathes a sigh of relief knowing that Sophie was okay with her travelling “Thank you babe” Isla pulls back and kisses Sophie softly. However their show of affection was interrupted by Paula coming through into the living room from her study. 

“Sorry…” Paula swallows her jealousy and smiles weakly at the couple. Sophie shuffles away from Isla sensing Paula’s discomfort at seeing her and Isla together. Despite what Paula had told Sophie about forgetting what happened between them the older woman had not been able to and her pull towards Sophie was getting stronger and stronger. “I’m heading out and probably won’t be home for dinner” 

“You going to work?” Isla asks her mother knowing she probably will be. She had noticed how much extra work her mum had been doing since she had introduced Sophie to her mum and was beginning to wonder if the pair had had words. 

“Yes and no. I have to go through some things at the office and then I’m heading over to Jacqui’s” Paula knows that Isla is beginning to become suspicious about the amount of effort she was putting to avoid Sophie. She couldn’t tell Isla the truth because it would break her and she didn’t want to do that to her daughter. 

“Mum before you go there’s something I need to talk to you about” Paula looks at Isla and furrows her brow before taking a couple of steps further into the living room. Isla looks at Sophie nervously hoping that her mother wouldn’t stand in her way. 

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Jessie and Teri are going to travelling in Cambodia and have asked me to go with them” Paula’s eyes go wide but she knows that she’d be a hypocrite if she didn’t let her little girl pursue her dream of traveling. At least she wouldn’t be alone and that she’d be with people she knew even if it was a little bit of a shock to her. 

“What-Okay…”

“I really want to go Mum. Sophie and I have talked about it and she thinks it’s a good idea that I take up their offer” Paula wasn’t surprised by Sophie’s selflessness in letting Isla go knowing that the young woman wouldn’t stand in the way of what Isla wanted. Yet Paula felt as if there was alternative motive to Sophie letting Isla go traveling with little or no resistance. 

“You’re old enough to make your own decisions Isla. I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t let you go given that I was about your age when I headed off on my travels” 

“So I can go?” Paula can see the excitement and happiness in Isla’s eyes as her daughter realises, she is able to fulfil something she had always wanted to do. She just wanted her little girl be happy. 

“Yes you can go Isla” Isla jumps up and rushes to her mum hugging her tightly. Paula smiles softly as Isla embraces her yet her eyes can’t help but find Sophie’s face. There was something there that could lead to whatever was between becoming a very dangerous game. 

“Thank you Mum” Paula breaks the embrace and takes a deep breath. She would help Isla in any way she could including financially if Isla needed the help. “I’ll let Jessie and Teri know and then I can get working on what visas I need and how much it’ll all cost” Paula nods before checking her watch. She didn’t need to go to the office so she could stay home and help Isla before she headed over to Jacqui’s for dinner. 

“How about I stay and give you a hand? The work at the office can wait until tomorrow and Jacqui isn’t expecting me until seven…” Paula smiles as Isla embraces her again. She couldn’t let her little girl plan this all on her own even if she had Sophie, Teri and Jessie to help her. 

“Thank you Mum I’d really like that” Sophie smiles and nods her head. If Isla does go on this trip could it prove to be the making of the young Martin and make Isla a stronger and better person if that was even possible. However it also put Sophie in temptation’s way knowing that without Isla in the country that she may give in to her pull towards Paula.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Jacqui talk about what could happen once Isla is away travelling. Sophie shouldn't be bothering Paula once Isla was away right?

Chapter 8

Paula heads over to Jacqui’s after helping Isla sort out what she needed for her trip. The visas weren’t going to cost the earth; the flights, however, were a different story altogether. Paula knows she’d have to help Isla out with the costs if she was to go travelling and fulfil a dream that she’d had since she was a little girl. All Paula wanted was for her daughter to be happy and if that meant her flying the coop for three months so be it but Paula knew that with Isla away temptation may prove too much to resist. 

“Hopefully you won’t need to see Sophie if Isla isn’t here; I mean she only comes to your place to be with Isla so…” Paula looks at her friend knowing that her logic is sound. Sophie shouldn’t be coming anywhere near her or her home giving that Isla won’t be there. However Paula also knows that it may give Sophie all the more reason to come over especially if Sophie is finding it as difficult as she is to combat the attraction and want that she was feeling. 

“That’s true” Paula’s muted response sounds warning bells in Jacqui’s mind. When Paula had told her what had happened she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was like something out of a soap. She had felt somewhat responsible given she had pushed Paula towards Sophie that evening. 

“How is it? Being around her?” Paula takes a large sip of her wine before looking up at her friend again, a weak smile pulling at her lips as her thoughts turn to how hard it had been for her to be around Sophie and not want to either jump her bones or tell Isla what had happened between herself and Sophie. She didn’t want to break her daughter’s heart. 

“It’s… it’s getting harder Jacqui” The memories of that night, no matter how hard Paula tried, could not be easily forgotten. Every kiss and touch were etched in the forefront of Paula’s mind; it was almost toxic in a way knowing that she can never feel the way she felt that night again. “Every time I see her I can’t help but think about that night” Jacqui is so worried for her friend and couldn’t help but wonder about Paula’s feelings for the young woman. She was almost afraid to hear the answer to the next question that she was about to ask Paula. 

“Are you in love with her?” 

“No. No of course not” It wasn’t love. At least not yet. Paula knew what she was feeling and it was skirting close to the edge of being love. She wouldn’t admit that to Jacqui, not to anyone because she couldn’t admit it to herself and she didn’t want to. 

“But you can’t help wanting her?” Paula’s silence tells Jacqui all she needs to know and her concern for her friend only grew. She didn’t want to be picking up the pieces of a broken heart whether it be Paula’s or Isla’s nor did she want to be the one responsible for trying to repair a broken family should anything else happened between Sophie and Paula. “Like I said there shouldn’t be any reason for her to be around at yours if Isla isn’t there” As if a lightbulb suddenly went on in her mind Jacqui thinks of a way to, perhaps, prevent the broken heart and family scenario but the decision would be Paula’s and Paula’s alone should she think about what Jacqui had was about to propose. “What about hooking up with Rachel again? I hear she’s single again” Paula chuckles into her wine glass knowing that the only reason why Jacqui would suggest her going back to Rachel was to prevent her giving into temptation. Though the thought of some sleepless nights thanks to Rachel was appealing but was it appealing enough to warrant her going there again? 

“You suggesting I go back to Rachel so I’m not tempted to sleep with my daughter’s girlfriend again?”

“Perhaps hooking up with Rachel will help you get over Sophie and what happened” Paula knew, deep down, that getting over Sophie was not going to be as easy as Jacqui makes it out to be. Sleeping with Rachel would make her forget for a couple of hours but after the sex her thoughts would start racing again. “I’m not saying try to have a relationship with Rachel because we both know that you’re incompatible as a couple; just have some fun and forget about Sophie” 

“Rachel will get bored after a few shags and then I’ll be back to square one it isn’t worth the hassle” Paula knows Rachel doesn’t do single women. She prefers her partners to be married or in a relationship and given that she’s newly single again it would appear that yet another of her affairs had ended either in the woman staying with the husband, wife or partner or she’d gotten bored like she had with Paula. 

“Fine have it your way but don’t come running here when you fall into bed with Sophie again” Jacqui gets up from the table and starts putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Paula scoffs and shakes her head more in hope than in expectation. She knew she’d be seeing Sophie after Isla left for her trip, something inside of her just knew. 

“I won’t fall into bed with her again because I don’t expect to see her” Paula knew she was more likely or not kidding herself and she was sure Jacqui knew she was too. If her gut was right she would be seeing Sophie once Isla had left and that she would probably fall back into bed with her. 

“I hope for yours and Isla’s sake that you’re right because I’d hate to be the one who had pick up any broken hearts should anything happen again” Paula sighs and drains the rest of her wine. It would take more than Auntie Jacqui to fix what would be broken should anything happen again between herself and Sophie because she was sure that Isla would definitely be worse than angry with her, she’d be downright disgusted and destroyed and that was the last thing Paula wanted. She didn’t want to lose her daughter over a woman; it wasn’t worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla heads off on her trip leaving Paula and Sophie wondering what to do about their strained relationship and revelations leave the pair stunned and Paula determined to help an old friend.

Chapter 9

It was the day Paula had been dreading since Isla had announced that she was going travelling with Teri and Jessie. For Paula it had all happened so quickly, too quickly if she was being honest with herself. It was the day Isla headed off on her travels. 

“You got everything?” Sophie had been a great help to Isla over the last couple of weeks and that had made Paula thaw towards the young woman despite her best efforts to put some distance between herself and Sophie. 

“I’ve triple checked sweetheart” Isla says fondly as she loads her backpack into the car. Paula was just locking the door since she would be heading start to a partners’ meeting after she dropped Isla at the airport. “Hurry up Mum; you know the traffic will be mental” 

“Yes I’m coming” Paula rushes over to the car, taking out of an envelope of her coat pocket. “Here” She hands Isla the envelope and takes a deep breath as her daughter checks out what’s inside “It’s just in case of an emergency or if you run out of money before you come home” Isla couldn’t believe her mother had done this. She hadn’t been expecting this considering what her mother had already done for her. “There’s five hundred quids worth of Cambodian Riel but this doesn’t mean you can go insane with the spending just because of this little bit of extra cash” Isla throws her arms around her mother hugging her tightly and smiling loudly. She can feel a stray tear that had just escaped her eye roll down her cheek knowing that her mother would always be looking out of her no matter what continent she was on. 

“Thanks Mum” Isla pulls away from the embrace after a minute or so and puts the money in her carry on. Sophie smiles at Paula and nods her head before getting into the car. Paula takes a deep breath and helps Isla into the car with her carry on. It was amazing how much stuff Isla had managed to that get into that backpack and her carry on. The pair get into the car and head to the airport. The traffic wasn’t as bad as what Isla thought it was going to be and they arrived in nearly no time at all. As Paula parks up at the drop off zone she had tears in her eyes. She was about to let her baby go. “I’ll be okay mum. Teri and Jessie will be there to look out for me” 

“I know you will but it’s my job to worry about you” Paula says as the trio get out of the car. She pops the boot open and helps Isla with her backpack and carry on. It absolutely amazed Paula how much clothing and toiletries Isla had managed to squeeze into the backpack. “I love you kiddo” 

“I love you too Mum” Isla says quietly smiling at her mum softly. She double checks her backpack was secure before looking at her girlfriend then her mum. She was pleased that Sophie had agreed to look out for her mum whilst she was away. She knew that her mum would need the company “Sophie says she’ll be happy to keep you company whilst I’m gone” Paula looks at Sophie who was wearing a wry smile knowing she may have the chance to make things right with Paula and prove to her that she can be trusted and that she isn’t what the older woman believes her to be. A user and a manipulator. “I’d just hate to think you’ll be alone that’s all” 

“I won’t be alone. I’ll have Reece, your Auntie Jacqui and Julian plus there’s a lot going on at work right now” Isla takes her carry on from the boot and drops it by her feet. She looks at her mum exasperated by her mum saying she’ll be working some of the time. 

“Please don’t bury yourself in work Mum you’ll only burn yourself out and as for Reece I doubt he’ll be able to find time out his busy schedule to come for a visit” Paula gives Isla a scolding look as she takes Isla’s backpack out of the boot of the car. Isla’s resentment towards her brother was something that Paula didn’t share but understood. Isla missed her brother and he rarely made time to visit these days. 

“I don’t want us to fall out Isla”

“I know; sorry it’s just you what Reece is like; must have gotten it from you” Paula couldn’t disagree with Isla on that point. Reece was studying Medicine at St Andrew’s and rarely made the effort to come home during the holidays except for Christmas and even that seemed like a chore for him. He keeps saying that he’s too busy studying to make it home at any other time and it upset both Isla and Paula that he seems to have forgotten where he came from. Isla approaches Sophie and pulls her girlfriend into a passionate kiss; Paula unable to help the feeling of jealousy that bubbles up within her. “I’ll miss you so much” Paula turns away from the display of affection and sees Teri and Jessie approaching from further up the drop off zone. She gives them a slight wave and smiles at them trying to distract herself so she doesn’t turn to witness the affection between Sophie and Isla. 

“I’ll miss you too but you’ll be back before you know it” Sophie spots Teri and Jessie approaching them, also clocking the fact that Paula had her back turned on herself and Isla. She makes a note of the obvious sign of discomfort and files it away for when she has the chance to speak to Paula. “Teri and Jessie are here” Isla turns in Sophie’s arms and smiles at her friends. Paula, in the meantime, had quickly turned around and was standing next to Teri and Jessie; her face a picture of false happiness. 

“That’s my cue to head in” Isla presses another kiss to Sophie’s lips before pulling herself away from the young woman “See you soon yeah?” Sophie nods and watches Isla pick up her backpack and carry on, walking over to where Paula was standing as Teri and Jessie join up with Isla “Love you Mum” Paula wraps her arms around her daughter and kisses Isla’s head. She fights away the tears she knows will fall once her daughter is out of sight and in the airport building. 

“Love you too Isla; now get going before I hold you hostage” Isla nods against her mother’s shoulder before pulling away and heading into the airport with Teri and Jessie in tow. She turns briefly and waves back at her mother and Sophie before disappearing out of sight. Paula takes a shaky breath and wipes away the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. Sophie takes a deep breath and looks at Paula knowing it was up to the older woman if they were to have any contact whilst Isla was away. 

“I’ll keep my distance; you don’t have to see me if it would make things easier” Paula looks at Sophie hearing the sincerity in Sophie’s words. It would be easier if they didn’t see each other and, given the conversation that she and Jacqui had had about this then it would be the only logical thing to do but Sophie had given Isla her word that she wouldn’t allow Paula to wallow in her loneliness. 

“It would be easier but you wouldn’t want to break the promise you made to Isla now would you?” Paula knows that it was time that she and Sophie, at least, needed to try and get along despite what had passed between them and the risks and temptations that this course of action would involve. “I think it’s about time we move past our limited history and try to get along agreed?” Paula holds out her hand, her eyes never straying from Sophie’s face. She needed to be sure that the young woman wouldn’t be deceitful and use this as an opportunity to get her into bed again. 

Sophie takes a few moments to think about what Paula is offering before shaking the older woman’s hand. She knew that their limited history would make it harder to overcome the spark that still existed between them but they had to try for their sakes’ and Isla’s. “Agreed”

Paula could still feel the spark between herself and Sophie and pushes it deep down inside of her, failing to keep it locked away almost instantaneously when she quickly withdraws her hand, throwing Sophie a false smile. Sophie swallows the lump in her throat before checking her watch. “You couldn’t give me a lift to Coronation Street could you? I told my Dad I’d try and be home before he picks Jack up from school” Paula knows that Coronation Street was only a still detour on her way to the office and that it wouldn’t make much of a difference in her getting to the partners’ meeting on time. 

“Of course” 

“Thank you” Sophie gives Paula a polite smile as they get back into the car and head for Coronation Street. Paula was sure an old school friend of her lived on the same street but wasn’t a hundred percent positive. She knew that Sophie would probably know. 

“Does a Sally Seddon live on Coronation Street? She goes by Metcalfe now I think. She was the Mayor of Weatherfield a while ago” The colour drains from Sophie’s face and her stomach drops. She takes a few moments to compose herself before answering, preparing herself for the reaction she knew was coming from the older woman. 

“Yeah she does” Paula smiles and shakes her head slightly in disbelief that she was right. She had seen Sally on television a couple of times when the woman was Mayor. She was pleased that her old school friend had made something of herself. “How do you know her?” 

“Oh she’s an old school friend of mine” Sophie purses her lips and tries to compute what Paula had just revealed to her. As if this situation couldn’t get anymore complicated. “Why do you ask?” 

“She’s my mum” A stunned silence envelopes the car as Paula takes in this piece of information. She was in a state of shock and disbelief. This had moved way past being awkward and complicated; it had become almost laughable yet downright scary. The woman she had slept with was not only her daughter’s girlfriend but the daughter of an old school friend. Was this fate playing a really bad joke or was it a disastrous case of coincidence? Neither Paula nor Sophie could be certain on which it was. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Paula says quietly as she takes the turn onto Coronation Street. She pulls up on the corner next to the Rovers and parks up, turning her engine off. Neither woman makes an attempt to speak or move; they just let the recent reveal wash over them “Small world; too small at times” 

“Mum’s never mentioned you” Sophie finally says, her voice small and muted and her thoughts all over the place. If her mum was to find out that Paula was Isla’s mum there would be no chance of them being able to move past the spark between them. Sally would want the chance to rebuild their friendship that had been lost between herself and Paula. 

“We lost touch after I left for university” Sophie nods and swallows the lump that had, again, formed in her throat. Paula was just as shocked as she was, if not more so. “I saw her on the news a few months back when she was Mayor” Sophie sits back in the car seat and smiles weakly. She didn’t want to air her family problems in front of Paula given that she barely knew the woman, not as friend anyway.

“Mum… she’s in prison.” This piece of news startles Paula and Sophie smiles weakly. She takes a deep breath and prays that her mother forgives her for what she was about to do. “She was conned by a man called Duncan Radfield and he then proceeded to pin it all on her. She’s serving two years for fraud and money laundering” Paula couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The Sally she had known all those years ago would have never willing participated in criminal activity of any kid but that was a long time ago. “Her lawyer, a mate of mine, Adam Barlow couldn’t find any proof backing up my mum’s story; don’t know if he tried to be honest with you” Paula sighs and instinctively reaches over the dash and takes Sophie’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently to comfort the young woman. Sophie looks down at their conjoined hands and realises that she’d never truly get over what she and Paula had shared that night nor did she want to. 

“Where’s his office?” Paula’s question throws Sophie momentarily and the young woman furrows her brow in confusion. Why would Paula want to know that? 

“It’s just up the road and around the corner why?” 

“I’ll take a look at your mum’s case” Sophie stares at Paula not knowing what to say to the older woman. Paula was willing to help her mum? Seriously? “Pro Bono of course” She was willing to look at her case for free? Sophie knows it’s in Paula’s nature to be this kind hearted, it made her all that more attractive. 

“Seriously? Aren’t you busy enough at work right now?” Paula looks over at Sophie and shrugs her shoulders as if she didn’t really care about the rest of the cases lying across her desk. She knew one more case wouldn’t kill her and it was for an old friend after all and Sophie. That gave Paula all the more reason to make sure all the Ts’ had been crossed and all the Is’ dotted and that enough had been done to prove that Sally was very possibly innocent of the crime she had been jailed for. “Thank you so much Paula” Without thinking Sophie leans across the dash and presses a kiss to Paula’s cheek, the older woman unconsciously leaning into it. Sophie takes a couple of deep, shaky breaths as she pulls away slightly and enough to look at Paula’s face. Paula’s eyes were closed and her breathing laboured yet she fights herself and pulls away from Sophie, clearing her throat; her eyes looking everywhere but at Sophie 

“It’s only a look and I can’t guarantee I’ll find anything that Adam didn’t already know” Sophie sits back slowly and swallows her disappointment. She knew that Paula was fighting to stop herself from doing something stupid again and Sophie feels ashamed that she’d even pecked Paula’s cheek given that Isla wasn’t even out of the country yet. If Paula could fight it then so would she.

“Still I know I’d be grateful and so would my mum’s husband Tim. He’s been in bits since she was sent down” Paula nods her head and watches Sophie get out of the car. She looks up at the young woman and takes a breath. She knows she may not be able to help Sally if she is unable to find any evidence backing up her old friend’s story whatever it may be.

“What’s your mum’s door number so I can come over once I’m done looking at the file?” 

“It’s number four, just on the other side of the road” Paula glances up and sees the house on the corner. She gathered that was number four. She nods her head and starts the car, looking back up at Sophie. “Here’s my number. Just so you can let me know when you’re done so I can meet you at Mum’s” Sophie takes out an old business card from when she used to clean windows with Tim and hands it to Paula. The older woman slots it into her inside blazer pocket and nods her head 

“I’ll see you in a bit” Paula drives away leaving Sophie on the pavement. The young woman prays that Paula will be able to help her mum and get her out of prison however this did practically cement the fact that she and Paula would be seeing a lot of each other than she knew Paula wanted or would like and given that the kiss of the cheek had elicited such a reaction from not just herself but Paula as well, the situation could turn messy again very quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie come up with a plan to get Paula on Sally's case and Sophie visits her mum in prison.

Chapter 10

Paula sits in her car and knows she can’t access Sally’s files without her old friend giving Adam permission to share her case. She had to pay Sally a visit in prison and get the lay of the land and get her friend’s side of the story. Sitting outside Adam’s law firm she takes out her phone and texts Sophie to find out which prison her mum is in. 

‘Sorry to bother you Sophie but which prison is your mum in?’ Paula hits send and takes a deep breath, waiting for the reply. After a few minutes her phone buzzes and there’s the reply she’d been waiting for. 

‘HMP Weatherfield. It’s a about a fifteen-minute drive from the street; why do you ask?’ At least it was nearby. Paula had clients dotted all around the country making it a pain in the backside to form appeals etcetera.

‘I need your mum to give Adam permission for me to access the files otherwise I can’t do anything to help her’ At number thirteen Sophie suddenly remembers she’s visiting her mum in prison this afternoon. She could mention to her mum about Paula and her wanting to look over her case. There was no way that her mum would say no. 

‘I have a visit this afternoon I could talk to her then about her handing the case over to you’ Paula smiles at this slice of luck; if Sophie got her mum to grant permission this afternoon she could get straight onto the case as early as this evening. 

‘If you wouldn’t mind. Thanks Sophie.’ Paula hits send before thrusting her phone into her bag. She desperately needed to get home so she can get some sleep before that meeting she had later on. Damn Isla and her early flights. 

Sophie knew that if Paula was to take her mum’s case on that they’d be spending a lot of time together. She knew that she was struggling to bury her ever growing feelings for Paula and also suspected that the older woman was in the same situation but she was with Isla and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her by hooking up with her mother for a second time. ‘I’ll text you after the visit’ Sophie hits send on her reply. She knew that if Paula was to take her mum’s case on that she’d stand a better chance of getting out of prison then she did with Adam. Everyone in her family felt as if he hadn’t pulled his weight and had taken this case thinking it was a clear win; unfortunately it hadn’t turned out like that.

Later that day Sophie was waiting in the visitors’ area desperate to see her mum. Everything was upside down at home with her mum not being there to be a sounding board or the advice giver; she missed her like mad. The wait was brief as the access gate leading from the wings to the visitors’ room opens and the inmates come through it including Sally. 

“Sophie” Sally hugs her daughter tightly before the pair resume their seats at the visitors’ table “It’s so good to see you Soph; how’ve you been? How’s that husband of mine?” Sophie smiles at her mum’s quick fire questions but raises her hands to stop her mum from going off on a tangent. 

“I’m fine and so is Tim; he’s coping just about” Sally sighs and looks down at the table despondently. She just wanted to get out of the godforsaken hell hole. “How’s the appeal going? I’ve barely seen Adam to ask him” Sally sighs frustratedly and grits her teeth. That wasn’t a good sign. 

“I sacked him. He’s useless Sophie” That made Sophie’s job easier. With Adam gone, getting Paula on the case was now much easier and much simpler. 

“Well I have a solution” Sally looks at her daughter confused by what Sophie meant by the comment she had just made. Surely Sophie didn’t know any lawyers and if she did it would be more than a stroke of luck. “My girlfriend’s mum is a lawyer and, as luck would have it, also an old school friend of yours” Sally lets Sophie’s news of her having a new girlfriend sink in having failed to mention it when she last visited but, at this present moment, she was more interested in who Sophie could be talking about. “Do you remember Paula Martin?”

“Paula?” The name was familiar. She searches through her memories of her school days and suddenly her face lights up when she picks out the face to go with the name. “Yes. Yes I do. We weren’t close friends but we got along” 

“Well she’s said she’d take a look at your case pro bono” Sally’s face lights up at the news and feels a sense of relief flood through her. She could only hope her old school friend was a lot better than the waste of space that Adam had proved himself to be. “Believe me Mum she’ll get you out of here and make sure that Duncan is held accountable because she is a very good lawyer” Isla has told her as much and given how busy Paula was with cases it seemed a given. 

“She’d really do that?” Eventhough Sophie had told her that Paula was willing to look at her case for nothing Sally didn’t want to get her hopes up. She knew that any chance of her getting out of prison lay squarely on her lawyer’s shoulders and she had no idea whether or not Paula would be willing to bare the weight once she had taken a look at the files. 

“All you need to do is give her a ring” Sophie jots down Paula’s number and, discreetly, passes it over to her mum. “Then call Adam and get him to release your case files” Sally slips the piece of paper into her tracksuit pant pocket. Thank god that Sophie’s new girlfriend’s mum was an old school friend of hers and now, apparently, a successful lawyer. 

“I’ll do it once visiting is over. Thank you Sophie” Sophie smiles softly at her mother, silently pleading with her god that she’d be able to resist Paula now the lawyer would be spending a lot of time with her and her family. “Now about this new girlfriend…” Sophie chuckles, her face turning beetroot red as she looks up at her mum through her eyelashes. She daren’t tell her mother about sleeping with Paula especially now. For the rest of the visit Sophie spends it talking about Isla including the fact that the young Martin had now gone travelling around Cambodia and Vietnam. “Don’t you worry about her cheating? I mean I know she’s just left but I can’t say I’d blame you for worrying about her being unfaithful in the future. Out of sight, out of mind and all that.”

“Oh gee thanks Mum” Sophie rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Its good to know what her mum thought of it all however Sophie knew it shouldn’t be Isla her mum should be concerned about cheating. Sally should be worried about whether or not Sophie will cheat on Isla. 

“I just want you to be happy” Sally says softly knowing she should have been more tactful in expressing her concern that her baby girl may end up with another broken heart. 

“And Isla does make me happy; I just didn’t want her to resent me later on in the relationship for not letting her pursue her dream and holding her back.” Sophie had always been the selfless one in any relationship she had ever been in and it had often caused her heartache; it was trait she had inherited from her dad. For Sally Sophie’s selflessness was one of her best qualities yet it was also one of her worst. 

“Okay. Okay” Sally puts in her hands in surrender not wanting to push the subject any further in fear of upsetting Sophie. 

“Time’s up everyone! Say your goodbyes” Sophie sighs at the guard’s words and looks around dejectedly. This was the worst bit of every visit and both Sophie and Sally hoped that they wouldn’t be doing it much longer now that, potentially, Paula was on the case. 

“Make sure you give Paula a ring okay” Sophie says as she stands from the visitor’s table ready to give her mum a hug goodbye. “I love you mum” Sally wraps her arms around Sophie and hugs her tightly if only briefly.

“I love you too Soph. See you soon and I’ll make the call once I’m back on the wing” Sally and the other inmates are led back through the gate, Sophie watching on. The young woman takes a deep breath and follows the other visitors back out of the visitors’ room and back towards the security point and visitors’ entrance to collect her belongings. Once she had collected mobile phone, jacket and car keys she heads out and types a quick text to Paula. 

‘Mum is going to call you. Please do what you can to help her come home’ She hits sends and doesn’t wait for a reply knowing she needed to get home before her dad and Jack arrived home. She had confidence in Paula and was sure the older woman would help her mum and get her home to Tim and her family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula heads to the Street to give Tim, Gina and Sophie the lay of the land making it clear that it may not be as easy as first thought to get Sally out of prison.

Chapter 11

After she gets the call from Sally Paula is straight back to Adam's office to pick up the files that she needed. She was desperate to have a look at them. Sally had filled her in on what a waste of space Adam had been because he didn't want to go up against his partner in the law firm Imran leaving Paula to feel sorry for her old school friend, who had been let down in such a cruel way. She knew she couldn't be another one to let Sally down and she wasn't going to be, she was going to make sure of that. 

'Got your mum's files. I'll do my best for her' Paula sends the message to Sophie before sitting down at her desk and opening up Sally's files. She goes over them with a fine tooth comb and finds plenty of loopholes in the case that could lead to Sally becoming a free woman. All Paula had to done was pull a few threads and see what came loose from the web of lies and deceit that had been woven by Duncan and his lawyer, Imran. 'Plenty of places to start. Will get on to them in the morning. I'll meet you at your mum's around nine?' Paula needed to talk to Sally's family including Sophie about dates mentioned in various statements that Duncan made to the police. If Sally was anywhere other than where Duncan said she was on the various dates at the various times then she'd be one step closer to proving Sally's innocence and Duncan's guilt. 

'I'll be there. You okay? Not missing Isla too much?' Sophie finds herself missing the young Martin but not as much as she knows she should. Paula was lingering in her thoughts and now Isla was away she could prove to Paula she isn't what the older woman believes her to be and, perhaps, win Paula back. 

'Your mum's case file has kept me from missing her. This Adam guy really is a waste of space. I'd crush him if I ever met him in court. What about you?' Paula sits back in her desk chair and takes a deep breath. She probably shouldn't have asked the question but was too curious to know Sophie's answer. 

'You definitely would crush him and I'd gladly pay to watch you do it and yeah I am missing her. Loads tbh' Sophie knows that lying to Paula isn't the best idea but she didn't want to move too fast and scare the older woman off. When Paula gets Sophie's reply she feels a mix of relief and disappointment. It was only natural for Sophie to be missing Isla but Paula couldn't help feel the swell of disappointment knowing that the young woman did. 

'I'll be over nine sharp so don't be late. I'll see you tomorrow' Paula hits send and gets up from her desk. She desperately needed a drink, a large one. She knew that her reply to Sophie's message would probably give Sophie pause but it was getting too late for her to be bothered. She'd keep Sophie at arm's length if it killed her and she had a feeling it may very well do so. 

Paula heads to Roy’s Rolls to pick up some coffee before heading to Sally’s depserately needing a caffeine fix after she struggled to sleep the previous night. Her sleep had been disrupted by dreams of the evening she had shared with Sophie. It had unsettled her knowing she is unable to quash the growing feelings she was having for the young woman. 

“Can I get you a top up?” Paula looks up from her empty coffee cup at the waitress who had approached her and smiles softly. 

“Eh… Can I have it to go? I need to ge to a meeting” Paula quickly checks her watch realising she was going to be late getting to Sally’s. She was nervous about seeing Sophie, briefly recounting the dreams that had plagued her. 

“Of course I’ll be right back” The woman smiles politely before heading back behind the counter. Paula gathers herself and her things before heading to the counter to pick up her take away coffee. “I’ve not seen you around these parts before; then again I’ve just moved here myself” 

“Oh I’m an old friend of Sally Metcalfe’s and her new lawyer” 

“That poor woman; I don’t believe for one minute she’s guilty of what she’s been convicted of” Paula smiles as she gets out the change needed to pay for her coffee to go. “I’m pleased she’s given that Adam the sack; he was appalling” Paula chuckles and takes the coffee from the woman behind the counter. She had heard the same thing from Sophie. “Hope you get our Sally out of prison” Paula smiles graciously and nods her head in agreement with the woman who had served her. 

“I’ll try my very best. See you later” Paula leaves the cafe and walks around the corner recognizing the salon from the previous occasion she had dropped Sophie off. She looks down the street and finds herself smiling. The Street reminded her of growing up on Mosside; she felt the same sense of community as she had all those years ago realising how rare it was these days and how so many communities are just not communities anymore. Paula had missed being part of such a close knit community. 

“You’re early…” Paula’s trip down memory line was adruptly halted by the sound of Sophie’s voice. The lawyer looks up and smiles politely at the young woman who was crossing the street. 

“Needed a caffeine fix” Paula holds up her coffee cup and walks towards Sophie meeting her half way. “Used to live on a street much like this one. Your mum used to live a couple of doors down from me with her parents and sister Gina” Sophie smiles at the idea of Paula living a couple of doors down from the rowdy Seddon family remembering exactly what her grandparents used to be like. “We never really ran in the same friendship circles but our paths crossed time to time and I enjoyed the times they did” Paula looks around the small street and remembers snippets of her life in the Mosside community. “Part of me misses being part of a community like this”

“It’s not as fun as it sounds believe me especially not on this street” The pair head to Sally’s and walk straight into the house. “Tim? Auntie Gina? You home?” Paula heads into the living room and takes in how beautiful Sally’s home was. She had really done well for herself. “Seriously…” Sophie sighs dejectedly, annoyed at the pair of them knowing that she had told them to be home for when Paula came around. She comes into the living room and looks straight at the lawyer her eyes full of apology, a look Paula was all too familar with. She had seen the night that she and Sophie had slept together just after the young woman had told her she wasn’t single. “I am so sorry Paula I told them to do here” Paula waves away Sophie’s apology before settling onto the sofa “I’ll just drop them a quick text” Paula watches Sophie for a few seconds before taking out her notebook and Sally’s case file. She had to make sure she got Sally home. “They’re just at the shop; ran out of milk” Paula chuckles as Sophie collapses on the sofa next to her. “The pair of them are useless”

“It’s just some milk Sophie; couldn’t let go through all of this without proper sustance” Paula’s words bring a smile to Sophie’s face, the young woman turning to look at the lawyer. She wanted to know about Paula; she had to know more if she was going to win her back. 

“How come, eventhough you only lived two doors down from my mum, you two weren’t close friends with her and Auntie Gina?” Paula thinks about Sophie’s question and sits back on the sofa, shrugging her shoulders; she really didn’t have an idea. 

“I suppose it was parents were highly respected members of the community; my dad was a lawyer and my mum was a nurse so are the parties and get togethers we went to were full of silver spoon fed, snooty-nosed brats” Sophie chuckles and finds herself relaxing a little; it was nice to hear more about Paula. “I mean we all went to the same school but there were so called ‘class’ divides back then so we rarely mixed with the so called working class like your mum and your auntie.” Paula was so against the whole so called ‘class’ system, the whole idea appalled her. “My parents wanted me to be either a lawyer or doctor, be more than those around me and it worked.”

“Must have been hard to live up to their expectations…” Sophie had always felt the same pressure from her parents. She had always been seen as the one with the most promise because she stuck in at school, got good grades and was now studying at college. She had become more than her parents had ever been. 

“It really was” Paula says quietly knowing that she had disappointed her parents via other aveunes such as her sexuality and her marrying a black man; not that it mattered anymore. 

“I didn’t want to go college but my mum didn’t want me bar hopping from job to job so I did what she asked of me” Paula swallows the lump in her throat and slowly begins to realise how much alike she and Sophie were. 

“If you hadn’t gone to college you wouldn’t have met Isla” 

“That’s true; probably wouldn’t have met you either” Paula just can’t help herself as she leans towards Sophie. Their lips were about to meet when the front door opens and voices are heard. The pair jump apart, Sophie leaping off the sofa like she had been burnt. 

“We’re so sorry for being late but we ran out of milk” Tim says unaware of what he and Gina had just interrupted. 

“It’s fine. I’m Paula Martin” Paula stands from the sofa and shakes Tim’s hand. “You must be Tim” On first impressions Tim seemed like a good man. Paula had clocked the wedding photo on the way in and had seen how happy Tim and Sally seemed. 

“Yeah. Gina and Sophie have been singing your praises; lucky our Soph knows your daughter” Paula glances at Sophie, who was shuffling awkwardly on her spot. God knows what could have happened if Tim and Gina hadn’t come in when they did. Paula was suddenly captured in a warm hug from Gina. 

“It’s good to see you after all these years Paula” Paula hugs Gina back briefly before taking her place back on the sofa taking a deep breath. 

“How do you take your tea Paula?” Tim asks putting the kettle on; Sophie rushing into the kitchen to give her stepfather a hand with the teas. Damn Tim and Gina for coming in when they did. She and Paula had been so close… 

“I’m okay thanks Tim I have some coffee here from the cafe around the corner” Gina sits down and waits for the tea to be brought in. Paula takes a sip of her coffee and opens up Sally’s case file and her notebook, ready to take notes. Once Tim and Sophie had brought the teas through Paula takes a deep breath before beginning. “Okay so I’ve taken a look through Sally’s case file and there are holes all over Duncan’s story that should have and could have been punched through. I have done some checking and it’s clear that Duncan’s operation is as bent as a nine bob note. I have also spoken to a friend of mine at the CPS and he has prosecuted a couple of cases that bare some similarities to Sally’s and he thinks that Duncan is one of the main men in a larger scam operation; if that is the case we will need to tread carefully, very carefully” 

“Why risk exposure for twenty grand then?” Tim couldn’t believe what Paula was saying. If Duncan was one of the big cheese then why get his hands dirty? 

“A high profile target like the Mayor of Weatherfield needs a personal touch, the more press exposure, the bigger the risk he’s taken. I doubt he meant to be get caught though so it’s unlikely he’ll be able to be found” The family can see the dejected look on Paula’s face. If Duncan has gone to ground then Sally will never get out of prison. They needed Duncan to confess to everything. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t look” 

“But the chances are slim right?” Sophie says softly knowing that Paula may not be able to get her mum home; has she asked the impossible of the lawyer? “Of finding him”

“Yes but like I said that doesn’t mean I won’t try and I will try Sophie. I promise” Sophie could hear the steely determination in Paula’s voice and begins to believe again. She knew that Paula wouldn’t give up until there was no other avenue to explore. She would do everything to get her mum out of prison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie share a forbidden moment which leads to a difficult and heartbreaking realisation for both of them

Chapter 12

“Would you like to stay for dinner Paula?” Tim asks the lawyer as she sits back on the sofa. She had questioned the family until she had run out of questions to ask. It was clear that Adam had been lazy in trying to prove Sally’s innocence but chances of finding Duncan and getting him put away were slim unless she pushed for in absentia conviction, which was an option she was going to pursue if the opportunity arose. 

“Ah yes why not?” Paula glances at Sophie who didn’t throw up any objection. They needed to talk about what happened before because this was becoming too difficult to hide and to fight. 

“I’ll nip to Speed Daal and grab some takeout” Sophie says knowing that neither Tim or Gina could cook and she wasn’t in the mood to start. “I’ll get you usuals Tim, Auntie Gina” The pair nod knowing that Sophie was right to go and get takeout. 

“I’ll come with you if you don’t mind Sophie?” Paula’s request doesn’t surprise Sophie so she doesn’t object and just nods her head. Paula grabs her blazer and follows Sophie to the door. This walk to Speed Daal gives them to perfect opportunity to talk. 

“We’ll be back shortly” Sophie calls through to the living room as she and Paula head out of the door. Once the pair were around the corner and out of sight of the main street Sophie grabs Paula and pushes her against the wall of the Salon and kisses her fiercely. Paula was shocked by Sophie’s bold move but didn’t fight it as she responds to the kiss.   
“Sorry… sorry I really shouldn’t have done that” Sophie says pulling away embarrassed about what she had just done. “I…”

“We can’t do this and we both know why” Paula says thinking of her daughter and how broken she’d be if she discovered that her girlfriend and her mother had slept together and seemingly can’t keep their hands off each other. 

“I’m tired of fighting this Paula” Paula closes her eyes relieved and saddened at the same time. Relieved that it wasn’t just her feeling this but saddened that nothing can happen; not again. 

“I can’t, I won’t be the reason why my little girl has her heart broken. Again.” Paula says pushing Sophie back a little so she wasn’t so much in her personal space, tempting her. “Because this would destroy her Sophie; she’d never speak to either of us again and I don’t want to lose my daughter” Sophie steps away and off the curb nodding her head. She knew Paula was right; Isla was the primary victim in this triangle and she would be devastated. 

“You’re right” Sophie says defeated. She turns on heel and begins to walk towards the Speed Daal once again. Paula closes her eyes and swallows the lump in her throat. She raises a shaky hand to her lips and locks away the memory deep in her mind; it couldn’t happen no matter how much they wanted it to. Once Paula had regained some sense she goes after Sophie and finds her at the counter. “Order whatever you want” The despondence in Sophie’s voice nearly broke Paula’s heart but she steeled herself and looked over the menu.

“I’ll just have the Nihari thanks” Paula says to the young woman behind the counter who nods and adds it to the order. 

“You must be Paula. This one hasn’t stopped talking about you” The young woman behind the counter says as she processes the order. Paula glances at Sophie and shuffles on the spot before plucking up the courage to reply. 

“I’m just helping her mum” Paula says cautiously. She can sense the tension coming off Sophie and only wishes that it would go away and they could just try and move past whatever was between them for their sakes and for Isla’s. “I’m Sally’s new lawyer”

“About time Sally got some decent representation; hope you get her out I really do” Paula offers the young woman serving them a soft smile of thanks. Sophie glances at Paula and takes a shaky breath. Why was this situation so complicated? “Food will be about twenty minutes” 

“Thanks Alya” Sophie sits down at one of the tables near the counter and looks at Paula silently asking her to take a seat; a hint which the lawyer takes. There was an awkward vibe surrounding them, neither of them knowing what to say. “If Isla found someone else would there be a chance for us?”

“My daughter won’t cheat on you Sophie; she’s loyal to a fault at times” Paula says taking a deep breath. They shouldn’t be even having this conversation. She knows Isla and her daughter isn’t one to cheat on a partner knowing the hurt it can cause. 

“You didn’t answer my question…”

“I don’t know” Paula says looking over at the young woman. A part of her wanted to tell Sophie that of course there would be a chance but it would difficult and extremely awkward if Isla was to come home and discover her mum and her ex were now a thing. “I just think it would be far too awkward and Isla would still be angry and hurt” Sophie closes her eyes, her disappointment written all over her face. Paula takes a deep breath and steels herself “Sophie there isn’t a day that doesn’t go by where I don’t think about that night, about how you made me feel but…”

“Isla is more important to you than your own happiness. I get it” Sophie says sullen and hurt by Paula’s logic knowing that the older woman was right for not wanting to get involved any more than she already was. 

“Her feelings are more important to me than my own because she really likes you Sophie and it has taken a lot for her to get involved with anyone else after what happened with her ex” Sophie knew what had happened with Isla’s ex and she had gone and bettered it by sleeping and falling for Isla’s own mother. She felt so horrible right now knowing she had hurt Isla in a way that was truly unforgivable.


End file.
